


Berate

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [196]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of Sojourn. McGee is still in trouble. Is DiNozzo in trouble too?The most amazing Cover art by Red_Pink_Dots. She deserves major kudos:





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/14/1999 for the word [berate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/11/14/berate).
> 
> berate  
> To scold severely or angrily.
> 
> Another entry in the saga consisting of [Eke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7263304), [Fatuous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7826533), [Taciturn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7839667), [Copious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7897894), [Erroneous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7910494), [Prescience](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7918999), [Obdurate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7935634), [Banal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7942465), [Noisome](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7955722), [Exacerbate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7970449), [Misnomer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7977649), [Lackadaisical](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7984918), [Hauteur](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7991926), [Skulk](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7998220), [Ostracize](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8007535), [Aplomb](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8032792), [Disheveled](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8039719), [Reticent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8053111), [Legerdemain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8061652), [Vituperate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8072755), [Foment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8086192), [Contumely](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8098882), [Aesthete](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8115070), [Nefarious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8122312), [Proclivity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8130707), [Flout](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8139137), [Sesquipedalian](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8146340), [Inchoate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8155795), [Circumlocution](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8164709), [Wayworn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8173591), [Crepuscular](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8183566), [Doppelganger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8193829), [Chimerical](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8204378), [Animadversion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8235251), [Pusillanimous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8242283), [Aggrandize](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8265214), and [Sojourn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8271347).
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Berate

“You got anything for me, McGee?” Gibbs barked.

“Not yet, boss.” McGee replied shakily, rather sleep deprived from spending the whole night trying to find something for Gibbs.

“You’ve already messed up once on this case, McGee.” Gibbs berated. “You better get me something by the time I return.” Gibbs left the or else unsaid, but it was clear in his tone as he headed back out to relieve Sabrina and Tony.

Gibbs knocked on the door to the Admiral’s hotel room. He rolled his eyes when he heard the sounds of a cocking gun. He was sure Tony was only doing it for the benefit of the new Probie. When the door opened with Tony pointing the gun at him, he barked. “Put the gun away, DiNozzo.”

“Just checking, boss.” Tony replied as he put the gun back in it’s holster. 

“Go home, DiNozzo.” Gibbs growled.

“Yes, boss.” Tony replied, gesturing for Sabrina to follow him.

“Not her.” Gibbs snarled.

Tony looked between Sabrina and Gibbs before giving Sabrina a what can you do look and heading out the door. “Home. Not NCIS, DiNozzo.” Gibbs demanded without looking over his shoulder.

“Sitrep.” Gibbs barked at Sabrina. He knew if there were anything important Tony would have made sure he knew before he left despite him ushering DiNozzo out as quickly as possible. He was testing Sabrina. A good investigator needed to know how to boil things down to the facts quickly.

He frankly wasn’t sure where Vance had found this Probie. Gibbs sure hadn’t hired her and while she seemed to be working out well Gibbs never truly trusted people he didn’t vet himself. At least she had more spunk than most of the probies Vance gave him. Maybe Vance was learning.

It remained to be seen how long she would last. She’d outlasted most of the probies Vance used to send him already. However, there were a few probies who’d last a few weeks or months before they’d given up. He wondered if she would be one of those.

Gibbs was usually blamed for chasing them away if Tony didn’t run interference and protect them a little. Though even then the blame still fell on him, it just took longer usually.

**Author's Note:**

> [Supererogatory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8301986) comes after this one.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
